


Classified Information

by wazoskis



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Agent Jimmy Woo, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Jimmy Woo, BAMF Monica Rambeau, Canon Compliant, Darcy Lewis Has ADHD, Darcy Lewis Needs a Hug, Darcy Lewis has powers, F/F, Gen, Kinda, Monica Rambeau : Director of SWORD, Monica Rambeau Needs A lot of Moral Support, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-WandaVision, Slow Burn, like a lot, when i say slow burn i mean it fitzsimmons has nothing on these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazoskis/pseuds/wazoskis
Summary: After the events of the Westview Anomaly, Captain Monica Rambeau is promoted to Director Monica Rambeau of SWORD.  Left in charge to clean up the mess that the disgraced Acting Director Tyler Hayward left behind, Monica enlists in the help of Agent Jimmy Woo and Doctor Darcy Lewis, who, just like Monica, after being trapped in the Hex, has found herself with some confusing and terrifying abilities.Rambeau, Lewis, and Woo, along with the help of some other agents, friends, and allies, quickly realize that the issues they will be faced with go much deeper than a few rogue agents that sympathize with Hayward, and that the Westview Anomaly was only the beginning of a long and difficult journey in a post-blipped universe.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Woo/Original Male Character(s), Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Monica Rambeau & Talos, Monica Rambeau & Talos's Daughter, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Classified Information

While Vision may have just left her in the Funnel Cake Truck, the smell of old oil and fried batter, and the sound of children crossing the street keeps Darcy company. For a brief moment she considers flooring it and running over the kids, but she quickly shakes the thought away. They might be real, or they might not be, but Darcy doesn’t want to take the chance of them actually being real kids, so she just rests her chin on the retro steering wheel and stares at the kids and crossing guard. If they could just hurry up and get out of her way so she could get to the town square to help with whatever she possibly could that would be fantastic. And then they do. 

A bright orange haze surrounds all of the children and the crossing guard. It picks them up, groups them together in a mass of small kids, and lightly deposits them on the grass field by the road. Darcy whips her head up in shock. “What the hell?” she asks no one in particular, because now the kids and crossing guard have officially vanished. Darcy glances around through the windows, but there’s no one there. She’s all alone. 

Brushing the supernatural occurrence as just a side effect of the anomaly, Darcy steps on the gas and continues driving the truck to find Westview’s Town Square, or the Vision Residence, whichever she comes across first. Casually looking in the rearview mirror to make sure there aren’t any cars behind her, her foot hits the breaks in a sharp halt when Darcy sees that the ends of her hair are bright pink. She stares at it for a few moments before taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. Sleep deprivation must be making her see things, because her hair was definitely not pink before the kids vanished. But when she puts her glasses back on, half an inch of her hair is still pink. 

Darcy jumps out of the driver’s seat, not bothering to put the truck into park since there is nobody else on the road, and rushes to the kitchen in the back of the truck. Throwing drawers and cabinets open, Darcy finds a knife that would do the job, but it would be too messy. In the last drawer lies a pair of black handled food scissors, and while they are not the best tool to cut hair with, they are infinitely better than a kitchen knife. Leaning her head against one of the overhead cabinets, Darcy lets her hair spill over her shoulders and in front of her. She takes the scissors and quickly chops the pink section of her hair off. By the time the hair hits the counter, it’s back to Darcy’s natural dark brown. She drops the scissors and stands back up straight, pressing her palms into her forehead. She’s going crazy, that’s the only logical explanation to any of this. The Hex is still messing with her mind, and that’s why she’s seeing things that aren’t there. 

Shaking her head, Darcy gets back in the driver’s seat and starts driving back towards the town square. When she gets there, she spots Hayward in a S.W.O.R.D. vehicle trying to get away from something, or someone. Grinning, Darcy pushes the gas pedal and rams into the vehicle. The look on Hayward’s face minimizes the pain that just shot up her back. She should’ve remembered to put her seatbelt back on. “Have fun in prison!” She smirks as she says it, just to rub it in. 

The red clouds and storm above are quite frankly terrifying, and safety 101 states to stay away from glass during supernatural thunderstorms caused by magic, so Darcy gets out of the seat, and just hides in the back of the truck until the clouds clear and the red barrier of the Hex crashes through her again. A wave of nausea from pain hits her with full force, and Darcy sighs in relief that she’s already sitting down, because she definitely would have fainted if she was standing. She quickly hopes that she will never encounter a force field like the Hex’s again, because the excruciating pain of it rewriting every single one of her cells is one that she never wants to experience again. 

When the nausea fades and the pain has minimized to a one out of ten, Darcy stands up, and notices that the funnel cake truck is no longer a funnel cake truck, but is in its original form as a S.W.O.R.D. Jeep. She grabs onto the back of a seat to steady herself. The floor of the Jeep sways underneath her. She’s also in her normal clothes again, and not her Escape Artist costume. If it wasn’t for the fact that her Doc Martens cost two hundred dollars, and now she has them back, Darcy would’ve been more upset because damn she looked good in that costume. 

She jumps out of the van and when her feet hit the ground, Darcy looks up and notices Monica staring at her. 

“Darcy?” 

“Monica… What are you doing here?” Darcy wants to run at her, but she manages to contain herself, that is until Monica is running at her at full speed and wraps her arms around her in a tight hug. Not complaining in the slightest, Darcy hugs her back, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 

“God, I was so worried,” Monica says. She briefly pulls away from the hug to look Darcy in the eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Physically? No. Emotionally? Also no. “Yeah,” Darcy lies as she hugs her again. “I’m okay.” 

“Good, good.” 

They stand there in silence for a moment before Darcy asks, “How did you get in so fast?” 

“I’ve been in here for a few hours at least, maybe longer.” 

Darcy breaks the hug; it’s lasted for slightly too long, not that Darcy minds, but still. “Wait what?” 

“Yeah…” Monica rests her hand on the back of her neck. “You know how you said I couldn’t go back through the barrier?”

Sighing, Darcy stares at her, crossing her arms. “Let me guess, you did it anyways?” 

Monica shrugs. “Can you blame me?” Her voice trails off. “You were trapped in here.” 

She stares at her for a second, trying to process if Monica really just said what she just said. But Monica quickly shakes her head. “Nevermind,” she says. “Anyways, Darcy, S.W.O.R.D. is going to be recruiting some new agents. If I were to offer you a position-” 

“I’d take it.” Darcy spits her answer out way too fast. Who can blame her though, she has been idolizing Monica for the past week, and actually working with her has been  _ amazing _ . Darcy would be the biggest fool on the planet (unless Thor is still on Earth) if she declined Monica’s offer. 

A big grin spreads on Monica’s face and the damn butterflies come back but this time they’re stronger. Darcy makes a mental note to hit herself later on because _Monica shouldn’t be making her feel like this_ : she barely knows her. “Good, because I was offering you a position.” 

Darcy’s about to respond when she looks behind Monica and spots a small tree glowing orange floating in the air. She gasps and covers her face with her hands. When she looks up again, the tree is back in its original position. 

“Darcy? What’s wrong?” Monica looks around her, but spots nothing. Darcy feels her hand on her shoulder and looks Monica in the eyes, because how else is she going to pretend that everything is alright? 

“Nothing. I’m… I’m okay. The after effects of the Hex are just,” she waves a hand around her head, “they’re just messing with my head.” 

The look on Monica’s face tells Darcy that she isn’t buying it, but it doesn’t matter because Darcy quickly changes the subject. She has no need to burden Monica - who’s already dealing with so much - with her own minuscule issues. 

Motioning to a group of agents who are loading up some of the Jeeps, Darcy smiles. “I’m gonna catch a ride back to the base with those guys.” 

Monica raises her eyebrows. “What about the debriefing?” 

“Pfft. Debriefs are for the weak. See you at the base.” With that Darcy leaves Monica standing there. She jumps into the back of one of the Jeeps getting ready to go back to the base. Making a mental note to go to the Medical Tent immediately, Darcy quickly waves out the window at Monica, who half-heartedly waves back. 

+++

“He would like to meet with you,” the Skrull, Talos’s daughter Dala, Monica is pretty sure, smiles as she says it. She points up to the viewing box of the movie theater, and Monica spots a shadowed figure standing there, and then he disappears. 

The figure stands in the doorway and as he walks into the theater, the light reveals him to be Fury. 

“Director Fury,” Monica smiles. “It’s been awhile.” 

“Not quite,” Fury stands only a few feet away from her, and then transforms back into his original form. 

“Huh… Talos.” 

“Yes.” Talos reaches his hand out and Monica shakes it. It’s been almost twenty years since she last saw him, and he still doesn’t look any different. “Let me start off with my condolences, Captain. When I got word of your mother’s passing…” his voice trails off. 

Monica’s mouth tightens into a line. “Thank you,” she says quietly. “I just wish I had been there.” 

“It’s not your fault, Monica,” Talos’s daughter rests a hand on her shoulder and Monica nods at her friend. 

She turns to face Talos. “What did you want to discuss with me?” 

“Ah,” Talos nods. “Your mother left a list of directives in her last days. I have kept them hidden from the Acting Director for three years, as instructed by her, and per her instructions I am now delivering them to you.” 

Talos hands her a blue manila folder with the S.W.O.R.D. emblem and Maria’s signature imprinted on the front. Tears prick at Monica’s eyes at the sight and she smiles at Talos. “Thank you.” She holds the folder close to her chest. 

Talos transforms back into Fury and his daughter back into the agent she was previously posing as. “Soren and I will be meeting with you at Headquarters.” He turns to his daughter. “Go call your mother and remind her about the meeting with Captain Rambeau.” His daughter nods and walks out of the theater. 

“Meeting?” Monica asks. “About what?” 

“A lot has happened in the five years you were gone, Monica. I don’t know what the Acting Director told you, but judging by your mother’s lack of trust in him, I doubt it was anything close to the full truth. Fury/Talos sits down in one of the theater chairs. “The world is changing, and you and S.W.O.R.D. with it.” 

Monica nods, taking everything in and allowing her brain to process all of it. 

“Okay.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're anything like me you're probably very upset at the lack of a Monica and Darcy/Hexagang reunion in the WandaVision finale. I've had Classified Information planned for a couple weeks, but the prologue is just me filling in the gaps of what we didn't see on screen. Thank you for reading the prologue, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.


End file.
